Mon prix sera le tient
by tendre-noisette
Summary: Bella et Edward agents secrets des USA voient leur mission secrète respective n'en former plus qu'une suite à une attaque. Et si ce rapprochement créait un lien entre ces deux personnages au caractère si spécial. Au programme sang sexe bagarre AH.BE.AJ.RE


**Bonjour tous le monde ... Alors je me présente, je suis tendre-noisette, mais je signerais Jeanne. Donc après avoir lu tous les livres de la saga de Stephenie Meyer et un nombre incalculable de fiction, j'ai décidé d'écrire la mienne... Soyez indulgent ... **

**Tous les personnages sauf exceptions appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Voici le Résumé, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en penser. J'essayerais de poster un chapitre tous les 10-15 jours environs, mais si j'en ai d'avance je les publierai plus tôt.**

* * *

Désert du Moyen-Orient. Belle est le nom de code de Isabella Marie Swan, agent secret Américaine. Elle est infiltré dans le groupe terroriste Volturi Corp

pour la mission classée Secret Défense, nom de code "AFIM" et connue d'un groupe restreint de 5 personnes :

- Alice Cullen, nom de code "Lutin", agent 31 des services secrets Américains, fille du directeur et responsable en Gadgets, Camouflage, etc … ;

- Rosalie Hale, nom de code "Queen", agent 44 des services secrets Américains, responsable en armement en tout genre ;

- Jasper Hale, nom de code "Hale", agent 98 des services secrets Américains, psychologue au sein de l'agence ;

- Carlisle Cullen, Directeur des services secrets Américains, et médecin à ses heures perdues ;

Et enfin,

- Isabella Marie Swan, nom de code "Belle", agent 26 des services secrets Américains, une des deux meilleurs agents de terrain de l'Agence.

Alors qu'elle se retrouve au cœur d'un trafic d'ogive nucléaire entre le KGB et le groupe terroriste Volturi Corp, au moment où l'acheteur Aro Volturi

est près à accepter l'offre de James Koutchera agent du KGB, une attaque soudaine et violente de forces extérieures à la négociation survient.

Bella est contrainte d'abandonnée sa couverture et de se dévoilée. Elle parvient à s'extirper des griffes des assaillants et à faire avouer à Aro le processus

de désamorçage ou de déclenchement des têtes nucléaires : 4 gardiennes, disséminées dans 4 des plus grandes capitales du globe et qui ne se connaissent

soi disant pas, possèdent chacune un morceaux du code : Victoria, Tanya, Irina et Kate.

Il la mets également sur la piste de Laurent Jigounov, homme de main du commanditaire de ce raid meurtrier.

S'en suit alors une course contre la montre pour éviter la plus grande attaque terroriste de tous les temps depuis le 11 septembre, qui mènera Bella, alias Belle,

en France, en Russie, aux Etats-Unis, au Moyen-Orient … Elle fera notamment la rencontre de l'agent 13, qui deviendra son partenaire, à l'Agence comme à la ville.

* * *

Moscou, Russie. Masen est le nom de code de l'agent des services secrets Américains Edward Cullen, fils du directeur. Il est infiltré dans un des plus puissants cartels de

la drogue Russe. Il est le commandant de la mission "OFUP", classée secret défense et connue d'un groupe restreint de 4 personnes :

- Emmett Mc Carty, nom de code "Ours", agent 59 des services secrets Américains, agent de terrain et responsable de l'entrainement des agents ;

- Esmée Cullen, nom de code "Messie", agent 74 des services secrets Américains, intermédiaires entre l'Agence et les Agents sur le terrain ;

- Carlisle Cullen ;

Et enfin,

- Edward Cullen, nom de code "Masen", agent 13 des services secrets Américains, un des deux meilleurs agents de terrain de l'Agence.

Alors qu'il se retrouve sur le point de démanteler le groupe de Dealer Russe, le leader du groupe et ses hommes attaquent en force le champs des négociations

d'un trafic d'armes nucléaires destinées à fournir de l'argent au Cartel.

Il est sur le point d'arrêter la femme du Parrain, Victoria, quand il se heurte à la très belle et très talentueuse agent 26, commandante de la mission "AFIM".

* * *

**Voilà, à bientôt ...**

**Bisous**

**Jeanne**


End file.
